Stubborn Confessions
by AzaryaTsuki
Summary: The two basketball players had sort of fallen into a routine since they made that bet a month ago. They would play one-on-one basketball until the sun went down and then head to Aomine's to shower and go a few rounds of a whole other version of one-on-one. Sequel to A Bet is a Bet. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Stubborn Confessions**

A/N: Okay then… a lot of people kept asking for more on this story… perhaps this can appease some of you! As I mentioned in A Bet is a Bet, I do not generally do pwp, so this may or may not end up with some sort of plot somehow… I don't know yet. For now, take this semi-pwp smut that is set after the aforementioned story. I believe somebody commented about wanting to know what our boys would do in the shower…

I know I'm supposed to be working on Final Kill right now, but I can't help what I get inspiration for, ya know!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted here. Seriously. If I did, the manga and anime would be nothing but gay sex all the time.

. . . . . .

Groans were ripped from both boys' throats as the frantic slapping of skin slowed to almost gentle thrusts, each riding out the aftershocks of their orgasms. Over sensitized and still high from the euphoria, Aomine slowly pulled his spent member from Kagami's still pulsing heat and molded his chest to his tiger's back, pressing light kisses to the patch of skin in front of him. The redhead let out a small whimper as the length brushed against his abused prostate, sending lazy shivers down his spine. The two leaned against the door, panting from their activities as their heart rates gradually calmed. Finally opening his eyes and coming to his senses, Kagami looked down at the mess he had created all over the bathroom door and thought about how he had gotten himself into this situation…

The two basketball players had sort of fallen into a routine since they made that bet a month ago. They would play one-on-one basketball until the sun went down and then head to Aomine's to shower and go a few rounds of a whole other version of one-on-one. This time, neither male could wait very long and ended up attacking each other as soon as the blue-haired teen had unlocked his front door. They had barely managed to drag themselves into the bathroom for some semblance of privacy since they had no way of knowing, or caring, if anyone else was home at that moment. Before the door had even been fully closed, shorts were shredded and cheeks were spread eagerly.

"Alright," Kagami said, his voice a little rough from trying to suppress any sounds Aomine wrung from him. "Now I _really_ need a shower."

"Go for it," the Touou player purred, wrapping his long arms around the redhead's bruised waist. _Oops… _Aomine was definitely going to be getting an earful for that later. It was not his fault the stupid power jumper growled deliciously every time he held on tighter. "Showers are always fun," he chuckled, nibbling on the tender skin below Kagami's earlobe.

"I mean it, _Aho_mine. I just wanna shower. Coach tried to kill us at practice today and one-on-one with you didn't help any," Kagami replied, firmly removing the arms of his… what was Aomine to him?

He refused to call him a friend, as they were entirely too physically involved for that word. They were definitely still rivals on the court, but this was most definitely not a basketball court. 'Fuck-buddy' just seemed too crude. Then again, everything about Aomine was crude, but the redhead still shied away from the term. 'Boyfriend' seemed inappropriate because there was no emotional connection, at least not that Kagami could sense from the blue haired teen. He sure as hell was not going to refer to the other male as his… lover…?

Tingles went down his spine at the thought of the embarrassing word. He shook his head to clear it while he turned the water on for the shower, stepping away from Aomine. Kagami absolutely _refused_ to admit any sort of feelings for the arrogant prick that were above the physical kind. That was all the Touou ace had for him, anyways, so why should he waste his time and energy pining over something that would never happen?

The deep resounding chuckle vibrated through the power jumper's back as Aomine gathered him into his superbly muscled arms again, thumbs brushing over sensitive nipples. "You say that, but your body is telling me otherwise," he murmured, causing Kagami's tired manhood to begin twitching back to life. How that baritone voice always managed to light a fire within the Seirin power forward, the world would never know. In response to the low spoken words, the redhead could only groan and shift backwards into the welcoming warmth behind him instinctually, before being saved –or cursed- by the water finally being ready.

The two males stepped into the shower and all but ignored the warm spray. Aomine was once more nibbling and sucking his way hungrily down Kagami's throat, making the latter sigh at the sweet sensations. A droplet of water slid down between the tiger's shoulder blades and the Touou forward was more than eager to lick it up with a light, teasing flick of his tongue. Shuddering under the ministrations, Kagami mentally cursed his over-responsive body.

_Damn it, we're just supposed to be showering!_ In an act of defiance, -whether he was defying Aomine or his own traitorous reactions, Kagami had no idea- the redhead abruptly grabbed the hot water nozzle and turned it off, spraying the teens with ice cold water in an attempt to kill the impending hard ons.

"Gah!" Aomine exclaimed. "What the hell?!" He reached around the other male to turn the hot water back on and grumbled, "All right, all right. I get it already." Looking satisfied that his point was made, Kagami grabbed the shampoo and hid his smirk when he thought he heard a murmured, "_Baka_gami."

The sensation of something sliding across his back made the Seirin power forward jump slightly in surprise. "What the hell are you doing back there?" Kagami barked.

"I'm just washing your back. Jeez, calm down, Taiga." Kagami swore he could hear the smirk in Aomine's voice as he said his first name. Aomine had been calling him by his given name since that first night. Kagami gave up trying to yell at him for it, knowing he would just keep doing it anyways to annoy him.

Thankfully, the blue haired idiot had enough tact not to use it in front of any of the other Seirin players. Neither of the forwards wanted to deal with them if they ever found out, especially Kuroko. The phantom player would likely stare the both of them down with those expressionless eyes until they told him everything. That was just what their mutual friend was like and neither Kagami nor Aomine could avoid it forever, but they would damn well try.

Kagami shoved away those thoughts, forcing himself to relax under the spray of warm water. The gentle brush of the washcloth at his back turned into a more insistent kneading of the redhead's shoulders and back muscles, coaxing them to unwind. He was actually starting to feel… good. Usually, when Aomine had his hands on the other teen it was all about the sex, but right now it felt as though he were actually trying to help Kagami loosen up. As if he actually… cared.

One by one, the power jumper's muscles relaxed under Aomine's ministrations. The warm water and heavenly fingers at his back created a fog of contentment in Kagami's mind. He did not bother to resist when those marvelous hands turned him around by the waist to begin washing his front. Kagami had long since closed his eyes to enjoy the massage to his back, and they remained closed as the washcloth glided over the broad expanse of his chest. If he was expecting the blue haired idiot to play with his nipples, Kagami was disappointed. Hands that could expertly maneuver a basketball moved past the pert nubs to the washboard abs.

That was when the redhead started to tense up again. Aomine _knew_ how sensitive he was across the stomach and ribs, and Kagami could swear the pressure decreased to just above teasing. One red eye cracked open in warning to remind the tanned player that they were only meant to be _showering_, only to falter at the gaze Aomine was leveling him with. Sapphire eyes looked so serious, but the scowl was gone from his brow, making him look twice as attractive. There was something else behind the look that could not be identified by either of them, but it was gone in a moment.

The washcloth danced across Kagami's hips as both boys continued to look into each other's eyes. When it reached around to the redhead's backside, he growled in warning. Not so much as because of the whole 'only showering' aspect, but because the bastard fucking _knew_ how sensitive his skin was and just how to tease him as he was doing at that moment. Just his luck that Kagami had little to no self control, and the teasing cloth cupping his ass was pushing it.

And Aomine fucking _knew it._

There was a satisfied gleam to the tanned boy's eyes right as he pressed the washcloth between Kagami's cheeks. "What?" Aomine replied innocently to the narrowing of the other's eyes. "You and Satsuki always yell at me for not cleaning up my messes," he continued, gently pressing and massaging the hidden entrance.

_Goddamnit, if he keeps this up, I'm going to lose it…_

Kagami's downfall was when the erection he was trying to suppress finally touched Aomine's and completely shattered whatever shred of self control he had left. A feral growl rolled out of the tiger's throat as he gripped the back of the bluenette's head and smashed their mouths together hungrily. The washcloth was dropped and forgotten in the corner of the shower, freeing Aomine's hands to wander the slick skin he could never get enough of. The water rinsed away every bit of soap and lubricated the two bodies as they ground together.

One would think that having sex not even ten minutes ago would satisfy an average teenage libido, but Aomine Daiki was anything but average and Kagami Taiga's body seemed to understand and reciprocate it all. Cold tile touched his back, making the redhead hiss at the temperature change, but he was quickly distracted by a pair of talented lips attaching themselves to his collarbone.

Aomine sucked, nibbled, and kissed every bit of skin he could reach. Anything he could not get with his mouth was explored with his hands, mapping out the familiar territory as if to memorize it all over again. He roughly pressed their groins together, earning a groan from Kagami as he rolled his hips rhythmically. He was driving the red haired teen wild, and that was exactly how he liked it. Their earlier round of sex had kept Kagami stretched, so Aomine skipped the fingering and teasing that he usually did. They were both desperate for the same thing at this point, but Aomine was still mildly surprised through his arousal when Kagami hooked his leg up and over a tanned hip to press them harder together. Usually, Kagami was the one to turn away when they fucked. Having the two males facing each other was a new experience for both of them and not one that either was willing to forgo at the moment.

Having nothing to grip to keep themselves upright, Aomine pressed them harder into the shower wall and lifted his partner easily as Kagami's arms wound around his neck. The redhead's other leg automatically curved around and locked with his other, giving Aomine the access he needed.

He could hear Aomine's ragged breathing in his ear as fingers spread firm ass cheeks and a thick erection was once again pressed inside his awaiting heat. Both growled low in their throats at the sensation and needed no time for adjustment. A fast pace was quickly found between Aomine's brutal thrusts and Kagami's fervent grinding. Kagami barely changed the angle of his hips, but suddenly he was seeing stars all over again as Aomine finally hit his prostate.

"Oh, god… right there…" he ground out.

Teeth found their way to Kagami's earlobe, making him dig his nails involuntarily into broad, tanned shoulders as he was brought closer and closer to the brink. _More, more, he still needed more…_

Aomine seemed to sense exactly what he needed. He pressed their stomachs closer together, trapping Kagami's leaking member between their bodies and giving him the friction he needed as he rocked in and out of him. The outright moan that the redhead had been desperately forcing back down his throat finally tore out as the Touou forward somehow kicked it into overtime and started pounding Kagami completely senseless. He could feel his lower back smacking against the tile of the shower, but he could not bring himself to care because it all just felt so goddamned _good_.

Opening his eyes for just a moment showed Kagami the most erotic thing he had ever seen. If he had thought the way Aomine looked during a match was sexy, the look of pure lust and animalistic _need _was what it took to send him right over the edge. Even though they had just done this, Kagami came harder than he ever had before. His vision went completely white and, for just a moment, time stopped and all he could feel was that sweet bliss shooting through his body. Before he could manage to call out anything embarrassing, Kagami bit into Aomine's shoulder with a cry of complete ecstasy, right where he knew the blue haired ace liked it the most.

The contracting muscles caused by Kagami's release was what made Aomine come undone. The orgasm hit him like a freight train, ripping his control from him as he returned the favor and bit into the redhead's favourite spot at the crook of his neck. Both had learned a lesson to not leave marks where they could be seen, but something inside the blue haired ace demanded that he stake his claim once again.

Despite being known for his reputation as a player on and off the court, this had been the longest time he had ever slept with the same person. Even the girls that had thrown themselves at him after that first night with the redhead could not seem to satisfy him the way Kagami could, so he just stopped accepting their advances.

They both pulled back at the same time, their breath mingling as their faces were only barely inches away. Before he had realized what he was doing, Aomine closed that distance and kissed his redheaded tiger. Where all of their other kisses were filled with a hunger and passion, a fight for dominance, this kiss was actually somewhat… gentle. Instead of brutally prying Kagami's lips apart to demand entrance, he waited for the tentative permission from his partner before sliding his tongue against every pleasurable spot for Kagami slowly, but with no less passion than he normally would.

To say that Kagami was confused would be an understatement. One moment he has Aomine pounding his ass without any sense of control as usual, and now he was actually kissing him rather than dominating him. It almost worried the power jumper, making him pull back and look at Aomine questioningly.

Whatever spell Aomine had been under broke with the kiss as he seemed to register what he was doing. Arrogance once more became the bluenette's expression as he pulled out of Kagami slowly and set him back on the ground. As if nothing had ever happened, Aomine changed their positions and washed himself quickly. When he was done, the blue haired ace simply stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before exiting the bathroom without a second glance.

Kagami could do nothing but watch in astonished confusion. What the hell had that been about? As if that behavior was not confusing enough, the look on Aomine's face when he realized how he had been kissing Kagami was still rolling around in his brain. It was just for a moment, but before the idiot could put on his mask of superiority, Aomine had looked as surprised and bewildered as Kagami felt. As if he could not believe what he had done.

Deciding to ignore it for now, Kagami rewashed himself under the rapidly cooling spray and dressed in the extra clothes he had actually remembered to pack into his bag. He stuffed his dirty laundry into the bag unceremoniously, trying to convince himself that his sudden frustration towards the bag was not because of Aomine's odd behavior. Just as he left the bathroom, the front door opened and Momoi stepped into the house with bags of take out from Maji Burger hanging from her fingers.

"Kagamin!" she exclaimed with her usual perkiness. "I had a feeling you'd be here, so I ordered a lot of extra food for you! Tetsu-kun told me how much it takes to fill you up," the pinkette added with that supposedly cute smile that would make almost any other man start panting after her.

Now Kagami had a real problem, though. His pride was telling him to just leave and let Aomine figure out whatever he needed to, but his appetite was screaming at him for even thinking about passing up free food. Now that he thought about it, he had to skip his usual trip to Maji Burger when Aomine showed up with his challenge for one-on-one. Suddenly, the scent of the take out wafted through Kagami's nose, making his stomach growl loudly and he found himself grumbling, "I guess I could spare a few more minutes…"

They sat down at the table in the kitchen and tucked into their food quietly. Apparently, Momoi had not been exaggerating when she said 'a lot of extra food.' She plopped down two of the bags in front of him and set the other two aside for her and Aomine, taking the smallest one for herself.

Kagami promptly ploughed through his food, trying not to go too fast and seem rude. All he really wanted was to eat and be out of there before a certain tanned player came back downstairs. He was just opening the second bag before Aomine scared the crap out of him by showing up out of nowhere. The taller male whipped his chair around and straddled it backwards before sorting through the remaining food and whining in distaste. "We just had this junk a couple days ago! Honestly, Satsuki, do you have to get the cheapest food out there?"

"Hey!" she cried indignantly. "This wasn't cheap at all! Because of Kagamin, I had to buy almost triple our usual amount!"

Kagami nearly choked on the burger he just bit into. _Triple?!_ Aomine just about fell backwards out of his chair from laughter as Kagami tried to regain the ability to breathe. "I can…" he gasped out between breaths. "I'll pay for my part, Momoi." _So much for free food,_ he thought to himself.

"Oh no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Momoi pleaded, frantically waving her hands back and forth. "I buy food for this lazy bum all the time, so buying food for his boyfriend is no problem at all!"

"He's not my boyfriend," the boys replied simultaneously. They looked at each other for a moment, shocked at their synchronized outburst. Kagami was the one to look away first with a slight blush to his cheeks. From that point on, the redhead kept his head down and ate just a little bit faster, planning just how he would be able to drop the money for his food into Momoi's purse.

Aomine was uncharacteristically quiet during the rest of the meal and was purposely avoiding looking at Kagami. Being the specialized information gatherer she was, Momoi simply nibbled on her food while she observed the boys' behavior. She paid special attention to the way neither would look at the other, not even when Kagami was saying goodbye. Pretending not to notice the money being stashed into her purse when Kagami thought she was not looking, Momoi just sat there demurely and wiped her mouth when she finished her meal.

This was certainly a development that her precious Tetsu-kun would like to know about…

. . . . . .

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Should I elaborate on this story more? I think I probably could, though juggling through so many different fics is going to mess with my updating speed. Just a fair warning!

Until next time! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while, I know and I apologize, but I come with an update! Please enjoy!

. . . . . .

Just like every other time they played, red and blue darted from one end of a basketball court to the other in a game of dominance. Both wanted to win, to prove who the better player was. Though, Kagami had a certain advantage that he did not normally have. Aomine may have stopped him in a face off of one-on-one, but he was completely forgetting about the shadow that was flitting in his peripheral. A triumphant smirk found its way on Kagami's face as he passed the ball to Kuroko, everyone else's weakness and his greatest ally.

Too little, too late, the Touou monster realized his mistake and made to correct it with the speed only he had. Alas, even Aomine's reaction speed was not acute enough to block Kuroko's phantom shots just yet. If there was ever a time the taller blue-haired teen was proud of losing, it was when his former shadow was the one to beat him.

"Yo, Tetsu," Aomine mused thoughtfully, grinning the way only a marvelous game could inspire from him. "You need to play against me more often. I've been getting bored beating this idiot all the time."

"O-oi! I've won at least as many times as you!" Kagami exclaimed, scowling at the other forward. "And you only ever win by one basket, you arrogant bastard!"

"Point being that _I win_, _Baka_gami," Aomine retorted, sticking a pinkie in his ear to show just how much interest he had in the subject. Though he would never admit it, he only did it to get a rise out of the tiger.

And a rise he got.

"Asshole…" the redhead growled, fists clenching tightly at his sides.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko interrupted the oncoming explosion with one of his sudden appearances, effectively making both of the other teens almost jump out of their skins. "We should go soon. I have a curfew, and you need help studying for the test tomorrow," he reminded the fuming power-jumper.

"Tch…" Kagami knew his teammate was right.

It had been inconsiderate at best to accept the Touou bastard's challenge when he had just enlisted Kuroko's help not even ten minutes beforehand. Over a week had passed since that awkward dinner with Aomine and Momoi, and this had been the first time he had seen the blue-haired player since then. Kagami had spared no second thought before heading to the basketball court, oddly eager after their unspoken hiatus.

Red eyes lifted to glare at the damn idiot for distracting him this long, but he was completely sidetracked by thoughts of just how fuckable Aomine looked after a game. The sweat glistening off his perfectly sculpted muscles to the smirk that just oozed sexual prowess was making a very messy jumble of the tiger's thoughts.

Abruptly turning his back on his rival (and his libido), Kagami marched over and gathered his things to leave. "Right, let's get going, Kuroko."

The smaller male simply nodded and collected his own things. Not another word was spoken as they walked the short distance to Kagami's flat. He had actually requested that his parents let him stay at this particular building because of how close it was to the public basketball court.

When he started up the stairs to his door, Kagami nearly fell backwards when he heard Aomine's lazy whine behind him, "You mean you've lived this close to the court the entire time? Why the hell have we been going all the way to my place to wash up?"

"You never asked, moron! Besides that, who said you could come with us?" Kagami spat, a little irritated at being startled by the blue-haired ace, but not throwing him out either.

He stomped the rest of the way up the stairs and yanked the door open before he even pulled the key out of the lock. There was something strange about having Aomine in his personal living space. Sure, they fucked like rabbits on a semi-regular basis, (and there was nothing more personal than that in Kagami's opinion…) but having him in his own territory was just flat out weird.

Out of nowhere, Kagami heard a stomach growl and sighed in resignation, knowing it was his own. Once again, the blue-haired idiot had turned up before he could order his usual mountain of burgers at Maji Burger. Well, since he was having company over, albeit unwillingly, he might as well be a good host. Already heading to the kitchen, as was his habit when he got home, he called over his shoulder, "Go ahead and get comfortable, while I make some food."

It was while he was gathering all the ingredients he would need that he felt eyes on him. Kagami glanced around the room and instantly locked eyes with sapphire orbs that had a question sitting in them just waiting to be asked. "Where are the folks?" Aomine asked casually, plopping onto the only piece of furniture in the room and sprawling across it lazily.

Turning back to the task at hand, the redhead just shrugged and admitted simply, "I live alone."

"Tch… lucky bastard," he muttered under his breath.

Kagami's nerves seemed to disagree at that moment. While he had grown used to his limited funds and sparsely furnished apartment, having his rival there to scrutinize it had blush flaring across Kagami's cheeks. He was still trying to work out why he had not kicked the arrogant bastard out yet, but made enough food for the both of them nonetheless.

Scattering his books across his coffee table, Kagami set to studying as he ate, ignoring Aomine's comment about him being a 'good little housewife' completely. Unfortunately, that meant he was totally and utterly forgetting about his other visitor and nearly dumped his enormous pile of food into his lap when Kuroko popped up out of nowhere.

Honestly, he should be used to it by now, this was just ridiculous.

"You forgot to factor all the numbers in question three, Kagami-kun," his shadow pointed out in his usual dull tone.

Kagami choked down the bite be had just taken, coughing at the end of it to clear his esophagus. "You _really_ need to quit doing that," he growled menacingly. He knew it was his own fault for forgetting Kuroko was there after asking for his help, so Kagami just shook his head and corrected his mistake on the paper. Just as he was about to continue on, he noticed Kuroko's lack of food and berated himself again for being so thoughtless.

Wordlessly, Kagami picked up his own plate and took it to the kitchen. Like the first day they had really started becoming friends, the bottomless pit of a teenager sacrificed some of his own food for the small phantom player. Kagami was trying his best to ignore the condescending stare of Aomine as he brought back the plates and sat one in front of Kuroko, who thanked him for the meal as polite as ever.

It went on like that for a couple of hours. Kagami and Kuroko doing their schoolwork, the latter correcting quite a few of the other's mistakes.

Aomine would gripe every so often about being bored and Kagami would tell him that he knew exactly where the door was. Then, oddly enough, he would just be quiet for another couple minutes with a sports magazine from the redhead's personal collection.

Kagami was in the middle of his final, yet equally frustrating problem when Kuroko spoke up about his curfew drawing near.

"But, you can't go yet!" the tiger panicked, jumping up from his spot on the floor to try to stop his friend from leaving. He was trying to figure out a way to word his plea without actually admitting his apprehension over being alone with Aomine. Why he would be so nervous was beyond him, though a voice that sounded suspiciously like Momoi's whispered the word '_boyfriend'_ in his memory. No, he refused to refer to that demon bastard as his… that _damned word_ that refused to leave him alone.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun," Kuroko replied, not looking the least bit contrite. "Have Aomine-kun help you. He doesn't look like it, but he's actually smart in things other than basketball."

"Oi!" Aomine barked indignantly, glaring at his former shadow over the magazine he was reading.

"I don't want his help!" Kagami snapped, knowing that being alone with the blue-haired ace would lead anywhere _but_ his homework. As did other parts of Kagami's anatomy, which tingled at the mere thought after being left untouched for just little over a week. There must be something wrong with him, he thought as anxiety and the beginnings of arousal battled in his head.

"I'm sorry," the phantom player repeated with a small bow as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder. Just before he stepped out the door, Kuroko paused and said as if to himself, "Kagami-kun never allows anyone he doesn't like into his apartment. If Aomine-kun isn't here to help with Kagami-kun's work after I leave, then why else would he let him stay?"

Kagami's throat closed from embarrassment and fear, rendering him unable to answer. Not that Kuroko was really expecting one. He sent a meaningful, though still predictably emotionless look over his shoulder to Aomine before finally stepping out and closing the door behind him with a small smile on his face.

"_Tetsu-kuuun~!" Momoi's voice rang from the door of the shop they had agreed to meet at. As per usual of all of their reunions, the pinkette promptly flew over to the practically invisible boy and smothered him with a hug that was more breasts-in-the-face than an actual embrace. _

"_Hello, Momoi-san. Please let me go, I can't breathe," Kuroko stated expressionlessly, if a little strained due to lack of air supply. When she finally released him looking completely carefree as always, he reminded her, "You wanted to talk about something?"_

_She pretended to think deeply, putting a finger to her lips and swaying from side to side. Kuroko noticed the store clerk admiring her swaying rear and decided that that just would not do. He quickly stood in his path of sight, making himself purposefully more noticeable with ice creams in hand to be purchased. "I would like to buy these, please."_

_Obviously miffed that his view was interrupted, the cashier rang up the frozen treats and let his jaw drop as the busty female draped herself over Kuroko with a squeaky, "Thank you, Tetsu-kun~!"_

_They walked out of the shop before Momoi finally spilled what she had wanted to talk about. "Have you noticed Kagamin acting strangely at all lately?" she asked slyly, trying to get some sort of reading off of Kuroko's deadpan face. She gave the pale haired boy no time to respond as she continued conspiratorially, "I saw him just the other day at Dai-chan's and they were both acting really weird."_

"_Kagami-kun hasn't been acting any differently in school, though he does seem more fired up near the end of practices than normal," Kuroko observed, nibbling thoughtfully on his ice cream. _

"_That was exactly what has been happening with Dai-chan! He seems so much happier when he actually shows up for practice. I followed him after school one day and saw him grab Kagamin and drag him to a basketball court!" she exclaimed excitedly. "They play basketball together every chance they get and go to Dai-chan's for hours and hours afterwards. You should see how they act together, Tetsu-kun. Oh, and I brought them dinner one time and you should have seen their reactions to calling them boyfriends… instant denial and they got all awkward!" Momoi stated with an eye roll, nudging Kuroko to come up with the same conclusion that she did. "You don't think there could be anything going on there other than a mutual love for basketball, do you?" Her tone was heavily hinting at the contrary._

"_It's none of our business, Momoi-san," Kuroko chided. Although, he was thinking the exact same thing she was. Truthfully, he could only be happy for the two basketball idiots if they did get together. Kuroko decided that he would need to observe his two friends on his own to understand just what was going on between them._

Kagami could only gape at the door after his shadow, frozen in place. Had he really just implied what he thought he did? _No, it couldn't be,_ he thought to himself. _I'm just being paranoid._

"Finally," rumbled a deep baritone behind him.

The startled tiger only had enough time to turn around before tanned lips claimed his own in a ferocious kiss. There was something exceptionally wild in the clashing of lips, teeth, and tongues, as if Aomine were trying to make up for lost time. Not that Kagami was really complaining. He reveled in the rough treatment the monster ace presented him with, and returned it with just as much vigor. When he felt his back slam against the front door though, the redhead's rationality finally caught up with him.

Kagami grabbed fistfuls of the shirt in front of him and firmly removed the other ace's mouth from his own before it could sidetrack him further. "Can't you think with something other than your dick for five seconds?" he hissed, screwing his eyes shut and fighting his own instincts. If he saw the lust that was positively radiating from Aomine, he knew he would be done for. "I have a test tomorrow and—"

"I have been holding myself back from jumping you since Maji Burger, thanks to Tetsu," Aomine confessed gruffly in his ear, which should not have been possible because _he was supposed to be holding him away so he couldn't do that damn it there goes a little more self-control_. "Do you really want to push me further, _Taiga_?" That damn baritone was doing very funny things to Kagami's groin that was making it _extremely_ difficult to think.

"Bastard," Kagami mumbled, arousal laced heavily through his tone.

He opened his eyes then, and felt his dick twitch in his shorts just like he knew it would at the desire burning in those dark blue orbs. Who was he kidding? Having homework meant less than nothing when Aomine looked at him like that. Using his leverage on the jerk's t-shirt, Kagami renewed their oral battle eagerly. Their tongues danced and fought, sliding against one another fiercely to try and get the other to relent.

Decidedly feeling impatient, the Touou forward suddenly called it a tie and moved his sinfully talented mouth to Kagami's throat, scraping his teeth against the tender skin and pulling a reluctant gasp that threatened to become a moan from his rival. Oh how that simple noise could make Aomine want to strip the other boy right then and there.

"You know, I've been thinking lately," Aomine breathed in his ear roughly.

"Don't do that too often," the redhead could not help but interrupt with a smirk. "Might hurt yourself, _Aho_mine."

Sharp teeth nipped at his ear for that, making him hiss as the sensation ran straight to his nether regions. "I've been thinking," Aomine repeated smoothly, "That I want you inside me."

_Oh._

Kagami had no idea just how that one sentence alone could affect him, until the warm palm brushing over the growing tent in his shorts almost made him come undone ridiculously early. The groan that was stolen from deep in his gut would have embarrassed him if he were not so thoroughly turned on. To think he was such a prude before the blue haired asshole shoved his way into Kagami's life made him laugh internally.

"I take it you like the idea," the demon ace purred, pressing against the bulge with another teasingly light touch. Dark hands slid up the addictive body trapped against the door slowly, drawing out even the smallest of sounds until they came back down to grip Kagami's hips aggressively. The redhead growled in the most wonderfully deep rumble, sending yet another line of fire through the slightly younger boy's body to the heat nestled between his legs.

"You sure you'd be able to give up control for that long?" Kagami ground out through tight lips, trying to talk around the sounds of pleasure stuck in his chest.

"Who said anything about me giving up control at all?" Aomine grinned at him, challenge glinting dangerously in azure depths. A challenge that was met with a blazing red determination that he just could not get enough of since he first played the stupid power jumper. He did not give his tiger the chance to retort as he ripped his bloody redheaded ace's shirt up and off to attach his lips to a rosy bud on Kagami's chest.

Back bowed against the door to get more contact from that wicked tongue, Kagami's breath left him in a quick huff. There were times when he hated how sensitive his skin was, like when the damned bastard teased him across the ribs during a game to make him drop his pace for even a split second to get the ball. This was most definitely _not_ one of those times. Kagami's hands came up to thread themselves through short, dark blue hair, anchoring Aomine's head exactly where he wanted it as he all but verbally expressed more of his approval.

Aomine came up momentarily, kissing the redhead breathless before murmuring in his ear, "Bed. Now."

Arousal was clearly fogging both of their minds pretty heavily if one could only speak in one word sentences while the other could only pant to catch their breath.

Kagami kissed him one more time, jerking the bluenette forward by the waistband of his shorts to grind their erections together crudely before leading the way to his room. He wasted no time in shedding his shorts and boxers, kneeling in the middle of his bed to wait for his idiot to catch up. Crimson eyes sparked hungrily as clothes slowly slid from the tanned frame of his rival, revealing inch after delicious inch of perfectly smooth skin that Kagami's fingers just _itched_ to touch and his tongue _longed_ to taste.

After seeing such a reaction in the other teen, how could the unstoppable player help but to tease him further? Ever so slowly, Aomine crawled onto the bed looking every bit like a predator stalking its prey. Starting with Kagami's thighs, tanned fingers teased and caressed every inch of that ridiculously sensitive skin as his mouth followed behind. He could feel every tremor to run through his tiger and it excited him all the more.

The Touou forward was thoroughly enjoying himself as he nibbled his way up Kagami's body from hips to collarbone; all the while driving them both nearly insane with excitement as he forced himself to draw out every moan from the other ace that he could before the real fun began.

Deciding that the torture had gone on long enough, Kagami took matters into his own hands. He traced a single finger down Aomine's spine, taking acute notice of the involuntary shiver that ran through the other teen. Without any warning whatsoever, Seirin's power forward grabbed the bluenette's ass and raked blunt nails across the firm muscles, pressing them even tighter together.

Aomine's head shot back with a surprised hiss, grip tightening around Kagami's shoulders harshly as his body bowed backwards at the pleasurable pain. He had not been expecting that, but there were no words that could describe just how much it elated him.

Now, this is exactly what Aomine had missed in the last week and a half; the burning passion that always encompassed the redhead and made Aomine feel the overwhelming joy at having found his rival, his equal, all over again. He wanted to revel in it endlessly, whether it was through basketball or sex, he did not care. Aomine just wanted this guy, this player, this… _tiger_.

And he wanted him _right fucking now._

With lightning speed specific to his talents, Aomine shoved the other onto the bed. Straddling his hips deftly, he shifted back to let Kagami's arousal rub against his ass a little more than suggestively. He let out a deep chuckle as his redhead almost went cross-eyed trying not to make any noise at the stimulation. Having the upper hand seemed to clear his head for the moment, just long enough to demand, "Where's the goddamned lube?"

Kagami fought his way through the fog in his brain for enough brain cells to even acknowledge the bastard's question, but before he could, another roll of those goddamned hips made his mind go blank again. Growling deep in his chest, Kagami threw his hand over to point at his bedside table, seeing as he did not have the mental capacities to do anything else.

The blue haired teen leaned over to open the drawer, momentarily relieving the pressure on Kagami's lower half. When he saw the small bottle of clear liquid wrapped in Aomine's hand, Kagami felt his already thundering pulse kick it up another notch. He was just about to take the bottle to coat his own fingers so he could prepare the other male, but a hand pressed against his chest to keep him in place.

Aomine's arrogant smirk was the only clue he gave before he popped the cap open to slick up his own digits. He did say that he was not going to give up control easily. His hand disappeared behind him, but Kagami could see the exact moment he pushed a finger inside himself by the look on Aomine's face. Azure eyes screwed shut in concentration as the muscles all along his arms flexed with every motion of that wickedly skilled hand.

Kagami suddenly felt Aomine grab his hand from the sheets and lead it to the straining erection bobbing between them. Without a second thought he set to pumping it slowly, feeling the hot, velvety texture against his palm curiously.

It struck Kagami odd at that moment; this was the first time he had ever touched Aomine there. When they got together after a game, it was always the same routine of stripping and getting straight down to business with a few messy kisses in between. Though, for them the kissing was more of a fight for control than anything else… until that confusingly tender kiss in the shower last time.

"Oi," Aomine interrupted the redhead's thoughts. The predatory glint was still in his eyes, though now it was mixed with amusement. "It's a dick. You have one too, now shut your mouth before I give it something else to do."

White teeth snapped together in a snarl and Kagami squeezed his fist tighter around the hard flesh, drawing a satisfied grunt from his rival. _Damn bastard…_

A few unseen thrusts from Aomine's hand later, warm liquid was slathered on Kagami's erection as tan hips settled themselves directly over it. Both of them held their breaths for the span of a second, and then Aomine was lowering himself onto the other teen. If Kagami had been in control of the pace, he would have gone slowly to let the other adjust to having something of that size inside him.

Of course, the bluenette would have none of that. He slid down in one quick, fluid moment, biting his lip against the burn of the stretch. Lifting his hips to get used to it quicker, Aomine tried to move only to find strong hands digging into his sides to keep him still.

"For fuck's sake, wait a second!" Kagami blurted thoughtlessly in English. Having his dick suddenly engulfed in a burning heat was disorienting to say the least.

"Huh? What the hell are you sayin' down there?" Aomine's eyebrow ticked at the unfamiliar language. "Since when do you speak English?"

"Dumbass…" Kagami mumbled before switching back to Japanese. He let go of the stupid jerk's hips now that he was out of his danger zone. "I grew up in America until my second year of middle school."

"Heh, you'll have to teach me then. I like the sound of that one word, what was it…" the blue haired demon mused, rolling his hips experimentally now that the pain was dulled down to a vague ache. "Oh, yeah. Fuck."

Kagami had to suppress an eye-roll. Of course Aomine would latch on to the most vulgar word he had said. Though, hearing it punctuated with a hard grind was doing wonderful things to the fire burning in his lower belly.

Aomine lifted and lowered himself slowly at first, but impatience quickly overrode his general functioning as he sped up. Kagami's hands found the other ace's hips once more, guiding them as they shifted with every thrust. He knew what Aomine was looking for and knew by the appreciative groan that fell from his lips that he had found it. A moan of his own spilled over as the muscles around him contracted in pleasure.

They found a rhythm quickly, Aomine grinding from above while Kagami drove into him from below. Fingers wrapped around the Touou forward's neglected member again and pumped in time with their increasingly frantic thrusts, wringing a growl from the taller male. His orgasm was _right fucking there_, and yet he just could not reach it. Aomine was mindlessly desperate for that ever climbing peak at this point.

That was when Kagami saw his chance. Using the strength in his legs that gave him the ability to stand equal to the Generation of Miracles, he reversed their positions without breaking pace. A surprised grunt came from Aomine as his back hit the pillows, but Kagami was not about to give him time to recover the control he had just lost. Pounding into that heavenly tight passage, Kagami hit his sweet spot with more power, making Aomine actually gasp his newfound word in sync with every thrust.

It was not long after that, accompanied with the fist pumping his manhood, that Aomine finally reached that much desired climax. Rather, it ripped through him like a million shooting stars, aftershocks causing his entire body to twitch with every additional hit to his prostate. Kagami came with a hoarse cry not long after, the tight muscles milking his release from him mercilessly. They stayed like that for a few moments, each catching their breaths as they came down from the euphoria of orgasm.

Kagami pulled out slowly, almost wincing from the over-sensitivity, and flopped sideways to lie next to his panting rival. He did not need to look over to know that the same feral smile was spread across the other's lips as it always was after their intense activities. The red haired ace refused to admit it, but he actually missed the bastard's ferocity both on the court and in bed. Why they had not talked in the last week was beyond him at that moment.

Reality settled in his mind right about then, reminding him of Kuroko's parting question and making him actually think about the look he gave Aomine on his way out. Then, that _damned word_ floated across the back of his eyelids again, and Kagami found none of the instant denial that usually flooded his brain. Instead, there was this weird feeling of satisfaction that he shook away after a moment, but the thought stuck with him.

_Is this really just basketball and sex?_

_. . . . . ._

A/N: and there you have it! Hope you liked it, and no worries there will be more to come! Don't forget to review!

Til next time!


End file.
